Es war einmal, ein Märchen auf Umwegen
by Fullmoons-Rose
Summary: 18. Jahrhundert,Mrs. Weasly hat ihren 5 Töchtern immer nur ein Ziel glehrt, das heiraten. Als 2 junge Männer von Vermögen in die Gegend kommen ist bei den Weasly Geschwister die Hölle los, den 2 der Töchter scheinen die Männer um den Verstand zu bringen.
1. AN:

**A/N:**

**ACHTUNG!!!**

Ihr solltet das hier auf jeden Fall lesen.

Diese Geschichte weicht, wahrscheinlich sehr, von den eigentlichen Familienständen ab, so das z.B. : Ginny keine Brüder hat, dafür aber vier Schwestern, eine ältere und drei jüngere. So wird Draco auch eine Schwester bekommen und Zabini auch. Die Eltern von Draco leben nicht mehr.

So weit so gut, das ganze spielt auch noch im 18. Jahr hundert, also ihr seit gewarnt, die Art und Weise wie ich schreibe und wie die Leute reden könnte etwas komisch sein.

Trotz dieser vielen Abwegigkeiten hoffe ich das es euch gefällt.

Viel Spaß bei lesen,

Eure Fullmoons-Rose!!!

P.S: Es wird euch auf jeden Fall auf fallen, das ich Stolz und Vorurteil´ als Vorlage benutzt habe!!!


	2. 1 Erinnerung aus vergangener Zeit

1.Erinnerung aus vergangener Zeit 

_Seine eigenen persönlichen Erinnerungen auf zu schreiben ist doch schwieriger als ich gedacht hatte. Das ist nun mein dritter Versuch mein Leben auf Papier zu bringen und ich hoffe das es besser wird als all die anderen Male._

_Es gab verschiedene Zeiten in meinem Leben, mit Triumphen und Niederlagen, Freude und Trauer. Es musste viel geschehen bis es so weit war das ich endlich meinen Traummann gefunden hatte._

_Bis ich seine Frau geworden bin hat es noch viel länger gedauert. Nun werden wir bald ein Kind bekommen und ich hoffe das er ein genauso großartiger Vater wird, wie er ein Ehemann ist._

_Nun zuerst einmal sollte ich mich vorstellen. Mein Mädchenname war Virginia Weasly und ich lebte 1763. _

_1763 war die Welt sicherlich ganz anders als die heutige, aber auch damals gab es genug Probleme._

_Politik, Rache, Leute vom edeln Geblüt, von niedrigem Rang, Streit. Es gab soviel um das man sich sorgen machen konnte. Nun, eigentlich machten sich nur Männer darum Sorgen, Frauen durften so was nicht, und erst recht nicht Mädchen. _

_Mädchen hatten auch kein Bedürfnis sich um so was Sorgen zu machen, sie hatten andere Dinge im Kopf. Die Liebe. Das war die Hauptsache, oder das Hauptprobleme, eines Mädchens Leben._

_Aber wie sollte man einen Mann kennen lernen mit dem man sein ganzes restliches Leben verbringen will?_

_In unserer Zeit durfte man sich nicht die Hand gegen, Knicks oder Verbeugungen waren Pflicht, die Haut eines Mannes zu berühren war für ein unverheiratetes Mädchen fast schon eine Schande und ein Kuss ohne Heirat undenkbar._

_All das waren Zeichen der Zuneigung und nur beim tanzen konnte man das alles tun ohne Verdacht schöpfen zu lassen. Ja, Bälle waren wohl das wunderbarste was es gab. Zu tanzen, zu reden, zu lachen._

_Und dabei am besten gleich einen Mann zu finden, den man für sein restliches Leben nehmen würde. Man durfte sich eigentlich nicht aussuchen wenn man heiratete, den Hauptteil über nahm der Vater._

_So war es auch bei mir und meinen vier Schwestern. Bei anderen mehr und bei anderen weniger._

_Da war zuerst einmal die liebenswürdige Hermione, 23 Jahre alt, die von allen nur das beste dachte. Sie konnte nie verstehen wenn jemanden Ungerechtigkeit wieder fuhr. Leider wurde sie selber Opfer einer Gemeinheit, davon aber später. _

_Hermione war immer die gute Seele und als erst Geborene Mutters Liebling, aber keiner war ihr böse deswegen, sie verdiente es. Mit ihren braunen Haar, die gar nicht rot waren, wie die eigentlichen Weasly Haare, und ihren braunen Augen war sie wunderschön. Die schönste in der ganzen Gegend. Früher einmal hatte sie ganz buschiges Haar, was nun aber in wunderschönen Locken nach unten fiel. _

_Dann war das noch Myrte, die Stille, die immer etwas zu meckern hatte. Sie gab immer eine Weise Meinung ab, die für ihr Alter, ganze 19 Jahre. Sie mochte keine Partys oder Bälle, bunte Kleider und Bänder. Sie zog dem allen ein Buch vor. Sie war die einzige von uns Töchtern die regelmäßig sich in Klavier spielen und Kunst übte, obwohl sie das trotz aller guten Vorsetzte nicht recht gut konnte. _

_Parvati und Padma waren wie Zwillinge, mit dem Unterschied das sie keine waren. Padma war 17 und Parvati 16 Jahre alt. Sie hatten genau ein Jahr Unterschied. Parvati war die Willensstärkere von beiden und Padma probierte ihr immer nachzueifern. Immer nur Unsinn im Kopf und immer mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand._

_In deren Kopf war immer nur Vergnügen, Männer, Bälle und Offiziere. Parvati wollte nie auf etwas hören, was man ihr sagen wollte, sie ignorierte einen dann, es war manchmal kaum zum Aushalten mit ihr. Padma machte es ihr ähnlich nach, sie spielte dann immer beleidigt wenn man sie zur Rede stellte._

_Ich bin nur froh das wir sie davor bewahren konnten den gleich Fehler wie Parvati zu machen. Parvati, die Schande über die Familie brachte, die Hochnäsig überall rum stolzierte und sich nie im klaren war was sie tat._

_Mein Vater, Mr. Weasly, war ein Gutsbesitzer, ein grossteil um unser Haus, dem Fuchsbau herum, war sein. Rund 50 Hektar, die nie seinen Töchtern gehören würden, da es des Gesetzt verbot. Das war ungerecht, aber so war es. Er liebte uns alle sehr, am Anfang alle gleich viel und später unterschiedlich. Ich selber liebte ihn sehr und dachte das ich nie einen Mann so großartig sein könnte wie mein Vater. Er liebte mich auch sehr, vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als die anderen, aber nur ein bisschen._

_Meine Mutter, Mrs. Weasly, hatte uns immer nur bei gebracht das unser Traum das heiraten wäre. Sie unterrichtete uns zu Haus im Zaubern, lesen und in Kunst. Ihr war jedes Mittel recht uns unter die Haube zu bringen. Sie liebte immer die Tochter am meisten, mit der sie am meisten prallen konnte._

_Und zu guter letzt war ich ja noch da. Ich, Virginia, Ginny, die zweit älteste Tochter, mit roten Haaren, die ich Kastanien-Rot nenne. Die, die ein gutes Buch nicht verschmähte, immer redete, immer lachte und immer probierte sich ein zu mischen, etwas zu verändern. Die, die Mr. Malfoy um den Verstand bracht, so sagen es meine Schwestern und Freunde mir immer wieder sagen. Die, die das Unerreichbare schaffte._

_Immer wieder erzählen sie mir das, doch ich halte es für über trieben, aber stolz, es bis dort hin gebracht zu haben, wo ich jetzt bin, bin ich schon._

Mein Weg war lang und hart, doch nun bin ich am Ziel. Noch einmal will ich diese Reise antreten, noch einmal alles erleben und es nieder schreiben, für meine Freunde, Familie, Nachfahren, Fremden und für mich.

_Für Virginia Malfoy._

**A/N:**

Oooooooooooooooookay, sag mir wie ihr diese Einleitung finden, büde.

Eure fullmoons-rose.


	3. 2 Mister Zabini aus dem Norden

**2. Mr. Zabini aus dem Norden**

_Lasst mich mit dem ersten Kapitel ganz von vorne beginnen, nicht bei meiner Geburt, nein._

_Es war ein schöner Tag, nicht zu warm nicht zu kalt, etwas schwül vielleicht, aber es war zu ertragen. _

_Nach den vielen Regentagen war es angenehm doch mal wieder etwas Sonnenschein abzubekommen._

_Ich meine den Tag, als Mrs. Weasly mit Mr. Weasly sprach, sie sprach mit ihm über Netherfield und seinem neuen Besitzer._

Ginny lief über das Feld, wo die Blumen schon in voller Pracht standen, wo die Bäume einen Atem beraubenden Anblick boten. Es war wie in einem Bilderbuch.

Schon so oft hatte sie sich ihrer erfreute, doch genauso oft hatte sie den Bäumen ihren Blick verschmäht. Nicht etwa weil sie die Bäume und Blumen nicht mehr an sehen mochte. Nein, so war es ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie hatte sich nur immer anderen Dingen zu gewandt.

Zum Beispiel Büchern. So auch dieses Mal, doch das Buch fesselte sie nicht wo wie das letzte. Es war ein dicker Roman, in dunklem Leder gebunden. Nicht sehr groß, oder schwer.

Die Geschichte ging, wie so viele andere auch über die Liebe, Ginny war gerade an eine Stelle im Buch an gekommen die sie anödete. So wie die Gefühle in diesem Roman auf gereiht waren, hatte sie es noch nie gelesen.

Ihr waren schon öfter die Worte, kribbeln im Bauch, unglaubliches Glück oder trunken vor Seeligkeit unter die Augen gekommen. Doch hier, hier stand etwas von Verwirrt sein, glücklich sein, aber zu gleich auch von Trauer und Hass die Rede.

Wie konnte das stimmen? Zu gleich verliebt sein und doch Hass in sich spüren, traurig und glücklich sein, ging das?

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sicher nicht!´, beschloss sie, das war ein totaler Widerspruch. Das konnte nicht stimmen, es war einfach nur ein lausiger Autor.

Sie schlug das Buch zu, als sie über den schmalen Weg über den kleinen Bach am Hause lief. Die Wäsche hing draußen und die Schweine quiekten so laut, das Ginny sie schon von hier aus hören konnte.

Sie ging an den Leuten vorbei die sich um alle Tiere am Hof kümmerten und grüßte sie freundlich mit einem Knicks, sie zog ihren Rocksaum vom Kleid dabei etwas höher um ihn nicht in der nassen Erde versinken zu lassen, da es in letzter Zeit sehr viel geregnet hatte. Dann ging sie weiter, gerade Wegs ins Haus hinein.

Mit einem Mal war die Ruhe, die sie umgeben hatte verschwunden. Myrte war laut und schief am Klavier spielen und Parvati und Padma rannten fast die arme Hermione um, die sich gerade noch mit einem Satz zur Seite vor ihnen retten konnte.

Ginny kam zu ihr und nahm ihr etwas aus dem Arm ab, der voll mit Schleifen, Rüschen und Bändern belegt war. Hermione liebte es zu nähen, etwas das sie nur zu gut konnte.

„Na, sind die beiden wieder am spielen?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Ja, sie spielen lasst uns Mutter und Vater aushorchen.", Hermione seufzte. „Irgend wann machen sie sicher etwas unvernünftiges."

Auch Ginny seufzte, schnell ging sie den jungen Geschwistern nach. Es war kaum zu glauben sie waren tatsächlich an der Tür der Eltern und lauschten.

„Parvati, Padma, was hatten wir noch mal zum Thema lauschen´ gesagt?.", fragte Ginny und versuchte Parvati weg zu ziehen.

„Ist doch egal.", meinte Parvati nur und schlug ihre Hand weg. „Wenn Mr. Zabini endlich aus dem Norden kommt, macht das auch nichts."

„Wer ist Mr. Zabini?", fragte Hermione, die so eben auch gekommen war.

„Ein reicher, junger Mann, der Netherfield Park gekauft hat.", informierte sie Padma.

„Das schöne Haus hier in der Gegend?"

„Ja.", kam es zwei stimmig von Padma und Parvati. „Er bekommt fünftausend Pfund im Jahr!" (A/N: Im 18. Jahrhundert ist das etwa so viel wie heute ein Chefarzt im Jahr verdient. Ich meine so ein richtig hohes Tier.)

Hermione keuchte und auch Ginny schluckte schwer, während Parvati und Padma kaum aufhören konnten zu kichern, wobei ihre Korkenzieher Locken zu wippen begannen.

„Und das beste ist, er ist ledig.", kreischte Parvati.

Wieder begannen die zwei lachen. Nun kam auch noch Myrte.

„Wer ist ledig?"

„Ein gewisser Mr. Zabini.", antwortete Ginny.

Das Gedrängel an der Tür wurde immer mehr.

„…Arthur, du musst ihn besuchen, denk doch mal an unsere Mädchen!", kam es von drinnen.

„Was haben unsere Mädchen damit zu tun?", fragte Mr. Weasly, wie immer äußerst ruhig.

„Ach , Arthur, wenn er hier hin kommt wird er eine von ihnen vielleicht heiraten. Du weißt, das sie welche der schönsten Mädchen sind.", drängte Mrs. Weasly weiter.

„Meinst du er hat sich hier nur Niedergelassen um eine von ihnen zu heiraten?" Mr. Weasly ging zu Tür und öffnete sie. Abrupt blieb er stehen und sah das alle seine fünf Töchter vor ihm standen. Alle fünf machten sofort einen Anstandsknicks als er an ihnen vorbei ging.

Mrs. Weasly folgte ihm unverzüglich und ihr folgten wiederum die Mädchen, Parvati und Padma neben einander springend, Hermione führte Ginny, und Myrte ging wie immer als Schlusslicht, wie immer hatte sie noch nicht ganz verstanden worum es ging.

„ Du musst ihn aufsuchen. Ehe du nicht bei ihm warst dürfen wir ihn nicht auf suchen.", begann Mrs. Weasly und folgte ihm weiter durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer. „Wie du sehr wohl weißt, Arthur."

„Ach bitte, Papa.", unterbrach sie Parvati.

„Hörst du, Papa. Du musst, Papa", meinte nun auch Padma. „Nie hörst du zu."

Alle zusammen waren nun im Wohnzimmer angekommen, als sich Mr. Weasly gemütlich auf einen Stuhl setzt und sie alle an sah. „Ich muss nicht, da ich schon war."

Eine Erleichterung war definitiv im Raum zu spüren, was Ginny wenig kümmerte, sie lies sich ganz undamenhaft auf das Sofa ihrem Vater gegen über plumpsen.

Mrs. Weasly fand das gar nicht komisch. „Arthur, was musst du schon wieder meine Nerven so ärgern, hast du den gar keinen Respekt vor meinen armen Nerven?"

Mr. Weasly lächelte ruhig. "Oh, ich respektiere sie ganz und gar, Molly. Ich lebe schon über zwanzig Jahre lang mit ihnen zusammen."

Hermione und Ginny kicherten und auch Padma konnte sich das lachen nicht verkneifen. Parvati hatte im Moment kein Interesse daran. Sie hatte andere Sorgen. „Und Papa? Wie ist er so?"

„Wer?", kam es von Myrte.

„Ist er liebenswert?", fragte Mrs. Weasly, die ihre Nerven wieder vergessen hatte.

„Wer?"

„Ist er hübsch?", fragte Parvati.

Padma nahm ihr Kleid in die Hände und begann sich im Kreis durch den Raum zu drehen.

„Bestimmt ist er wunderbar."

„Bei fünftausend im Jahr, könnte er Warzen im Gesicht haben und ein Lüstling sein.", warf Ginny ein.

„Wer hat Warzen im Gesicht?", fragte Myrte.

Parvati und Padma hielten sich gegenseitig die Hände und schauten Mr. Weasly an der wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Er hat mein ganzes Wohl wollen, egal welche meiner Töchter er zu ehelichen gedenkt.", meinte er mit einem lächeln.

Parvatis Neugierde war noch nicht befriedig und so fragte sie: „Wird er zum Ball morgen Abend kommen?"

Eine kurze Stille trat ein bevor Mr. Weasly „Das will ich doch meinen." Sagte.

Dann brach das Chaos aus. Parvati und Padma tanzten um Hermione herum.

„Krieg ich dein gepunktetes Kleid, Hermione?", fragte Parvati.

„Nein, gib es mir, Hermione.", meinte Padma.

Mrs. Weasly umarmte Mr. Weasly stürmisch.

"Ich brauche es um bedingt, Hermione.", rief Parvati.

„Mit den grünen Schuhen.", forderte Padma. „Dann mache ich eine Woche lang deine Wascharbeit."

Parvati drehte Hermione zu sich. „Ich bestick dir deine neue Haube wenn du mir noch die weißen Bänder gibst."

Hermione konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und mit offenen Augen ihre Freude auf dem kommenden Ball gar nicht mehr verdeutlichen.

Ginny lehnte sich halb über das Sofa und lachte. Sie kicherte bei dem Anblick wie Parvati und Padma um Hermione herum schwirrten und sie um ihre Sachen baten und wie sie Hermione kannte würde sie ihnen alles geben.

Keiner der Töchter der Weasly wusste etwas von dem anderen Besucher der morgen auf dem Ball da sein würde.

**A/N:**

Na, nicht schlecht, was? Bitte, flehe um Rückmeldungen, also büde. Dann schreib ich auch schnell weiter.


	4. 3 Der Ball und Mister Malfoy

**3. Der Ball und Mr. Malfoy**

_Alle waren furchtbar aufgeregt auf den Ball, der anstand. Alle unverheirateten Mädchen machten sich besonders hübsch, als sie davon hörten das ein lediger, noch dazu reicher Mann kommen würde._

_Alle wollten und bedingt seine Bekanntschaft machen. Die Meisten Väter waren schon zu einem Besuch bei Mr. Zabini gewesen und alle sagten das gleiche. Er sei ein über aus netter Mann._

Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich davon halten sollte. Ein Mann der durch und durch nur nett war, gab es so einen Mann? Tja, ich war so misstrauisch wie immer, aber ich musste meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellen, bevor wir ihn sahen mussten wir nämlich lange warten.

Der Ball war schon in vollem Gange und alle tanzten oder redeten in voller Lautstärke. Ginny hatte sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Luna Lovegood und mit Hermione auf eine Bank in der Nähe der Tanzfläche gesetzt und die drei Unterhielten sich prächtig.

Parvati und Padma waren die ganze Zeit am tanzen und immer wieder wurden sie von neuem aufgefordert auf die Tanzfläche zu kommen. Die ausgelassene Musik tat auch ihren Teil dazu das sie sich wunderbar unterhielten.

Myrte stand bei den Eltern und schaute sich alles aus sichere Entfernung an, während die Eltern mit Mr. Lovegood redeten. Er war der jenige der diesen Ball veranstaltete und Mr. Lovegood hatte auch Mr. Zabini und seine Freunde ein geladen. Ginnys Eltern und Lunas Eltern waren genauso mit einander befreundet wie Ginny und Luna selbst.

Von klein auf kannten sie sich und kamen immer zu einander um mit einander zu spielen. Sie waren zwar beide nicht gleich alt, hatten aber immer ein Thema um mit einander zu reden. Nun saßen sie mit einander da und redeten auf Hermione ein, die an diesem Abend wahrscheinlich noch schöner war als sonst.

„Wenn am Ende des Abends nicht alle Männer in dich verliebt sind, Hermione, dann verstehe ich nichts von Schönheit.", meinte Ginny und begann zu lachen, eigentlich mochte sie es nicht etwas zu trinken, aber heute war sie dem Alkohol nicht abgeneigt gewesen und hatte schon zwei Gläser voll getrunken. Die anderen Anwesenden hatten ebenfalls etwas getrunken.

„Oder von Männern.", warf Luna ein und begann zu kichern, sie hatte eindeutig zu viel Alkohol getrunken.

Alle drei lachten laut und Ginny meinte: „Die sind mir doch so wie so egal!"

Luna konnte nicht aufhören sich vor lachen zu schütteln, Hermione sprach weiter mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. „Nicht alle von ihnen sind schlecht."

„Humorlose Dummköpfe, meiner begrenzten Erfahrung nach.", warf Ginny ein.

„Eines Tages, Ginny, da wird dir einer von ihnen gefallen und dann musst du deine Zunge hüten."

Ginny und Luna konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, Ginny würde nie gefallen an einem Mann haben, da war sie sich sicher. Sie waren doch alle gleich und wer will schon mit jemanden sein ganzes Leben verbunden sein? Wird das nicht auf Dauer langweilig?

Ginny, Luna und Hermione lachten und unterhielten sich weiter und auch die anderen im Raum unterhielten sich wunderbar, bis plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Drei Personen traten ein. Zwei Männer und eine Frau. Augenblicklich verstummte der ganze Saal und auch die Streichmusikanten oben auf dem Balkon hörten auf zu spielen.

Es war klar das Mr. Zabini eingetroffen war. Alle stellen sich an die Seiten um Mr. Lovegood durch gang zu gewähren, so das er die neuen Ankömmlinge begrüßen konnte.

„Schön das sie kommen konnten.", meinte Mr. Lovegood.

Eine kurze Verbeugung folgte, die von den anderen erwidert wurde. Er führte sie durch den Gang.

Alle an denen sie vorbei machten einen Knicks oder Verbeugten sich. Angeregt unterhielten sich alle im Flüsterton um das wichtigste zu erfahren.

„Und wer dieser Lackaffen ist nun unser Mr. Zabini?", fragte Ginny ihre Freundin Luna.

Luna hatte sie schon vor dem Ball durch ihren Vater kennen gelernt und konnte alles von ihnen berichten. „ Der rechte ist Mr. Zabini.", sagte sie und zeigte auf einen gut aussehenden, hoch gewachsenen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. „Und links ist seine Schwester, Millicent , sie ist sehr eigensinnig und stur." Die Frau auf die sie zeigte war auch recht hübsch. Sie trug ein teures weißes Kleid und hatte ihr schwarzes, langes Haar hoch gesteckt.

Aber da war noch ein Mann, er ging in der Mitte. Mit einem strengen Gesicht, blonden Haaren und einer stattlichen Größe. Aber ohne Zweifel war ein Blickfang. Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern je einen so gut aussehenden Mann gesehen zu haben.

„Und der mit dem kritischem Blick?", fragte Ginny.

„Das ist Mr. Zabinis guter Freund, Mr. Malfoy."

„Er guckt so deprimiert, der Ärmste."

„ Deprimiert vielleicht, aber arm ist er sicher nicht."

„Sag schon." ,drängte nun auch Hermione zu wissen.

Die drei Gestalten waren nun schon sehr viel näher gekommen. Mr. Malfoy war einfach gerade durch gegangen, ohne jemanden an zu gucken, während Mr. Zabini und seine Schwester hier und da jemanden zu nickten.

Trotzdem verbeugten sich alle gewissenhaft.

„ Er bekommt zehntausend Pfund im Jahr und ihm gehört die Hälfte von Malfoy Manor und solange seine Schwester nicht heiratet muss er nicht den Preis für die andere Hälfte davon auf bringen."

„Ah,", meinte Ginny. „Er bekommt die deprimierte Hälfte, nicht?"

Wieder begannen beide zu lachen. Was gerade unpassend war, da Mr. Lovegood mit den neuen Besuchern kam, und zum ersten Mal wandte sich Mr. Malfoys Blick von dem geraden Gang ab und schaute zu Ginny.

Luna und Hermione, die direkt neben ihr standen, verbeugten sich schnell, während Ginny das total vergaß.

Egal wie kalt sein Gesicht und seine Haltung waren, für den Moment, in dem sich ihre Augen getroffen hatten, hatte sie etwas in seinem Blick gespürt. Etwas, das nicht so kalt war wie sein Äußeres. Nur für einen Moment, dann war es wieder weg gewesen und die Besucher setzten ihren Weg fort, bis zum Ende des Ganges, während Ginny erfolglos versuchte nicht zu kichern.

Da drehten sie sich um und alle starrten ihnen nach. Eine unangenehme Stille war eingetreten. Die Musikanten bekamen schnell ihren Einsatz und sofort bildeten sich neue Pärchen zum tanzen. Schnell versuchten sich alle wieder in Gespräche zu vertiefen, so als ob nichts geschehen sei.

Mrs. Weasly lies alles stehen und liegen und begab sich sofort zu Mr. Weasly. „Schnell Arthur, du musst ihnen die Mädchen vor stellen. Sofort.", drängte Mrs. Weasly.

Mr. Weasly murrte einmal, begab sich dann aber zu Mr. Zabini, seiner Schwester und natürlich zu Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Weasly ging zu Hermione, Ginny und Luna, nahm Myrte mit und folgte dann Mr. Weasly.

Mr. Lovegood war auch schon da, er unterhielt sich mit Mr. Weasly, Mr. Zabini, dessen Schwester und Mr. Malfoy. Nun eigentlich schwiegen Mr. Malfoy und Miss Zabini.

Als die Mädchen und Mrs. Weasly kamen, drehte sich Mr. Lovegood zu Mr. Zabini und übernahm die Vorstellung.

„Mr. Zabini, sie kennen meine älteste Tochter schon,", begann er.

Luna machte einen Knicks.

„Das sind Mrs. Weasly, Miss Virginia Weasly, Miss Hermione Weasly und Miss Myrte Weasly. "

Der Reihe nach machten sie alle einen Knicks.

„Ich habe noch zwei Töchter.", warf Mrs. Weasly ein. „Aber die tanzen gerade."

„Ich bin erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.", erwiderte Mr. Zabini mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, sein Blick fiel auf Hermione, deren Wangen sich rot verfärbten, verlegen schaute sie auf den Boden. Ginny stand neben Hermione und stupste sie an.

„Immer lächeln.", meinte sie mit einem Grinsen, das alle Sorgen und Bedenken aus Hermione Gesicht wischte.

Mr. Lovegood machte direkt weiter: „Und darf ich vorstellen, Mr. Malfoy von Malfoy Manor."

Wieder knickten alle Damen gewissenhaft und Mr. Malfoy lies sich zu einem einfachen Nicken, das anscheinend eine Verbeugung andeute, herab.

Mrs. Weasly probierte Mr. Zabini in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln ,das um Hermione ging. Diese blickte verlegen zu Boden, schüchtern wie sie war traute sie sich nicht ihren Gegenüber an zuschauen. Mr. Zabini hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, seine Augen war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Hermione an zu schauen, als das er etwas anders bemerken könnte.

Ginny schaute immer wieder von den beiden hin und her und als Mr. Zabini ihren Blick bemerkte wandte er sich schnell zu Mrs. Weasly. Mit immer noch zu viel Alkohol im Blut konnte Ginny nicht anders, als das sie die Situation lustig finden konnte.

Na ,das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

**A/N: **

Und wieder ein Chapter hoch geladen. Ich erwarte ein paar Bemerkungen, gute und schlechte. Ich kann kritik vertragen!!! Glaub ich zu mindest. Also PLEASE ich bitte, flehe um Kommis.


	5. 4 Offiziere, Liebe und Poesie

**4. Offiziere, Liebe und Poesie**

So begann der Abend, ich stand neben Hermione, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini und Miss Zabini, immer wieder mit dem Versuch ein Thema auf zu bringen, das sie vielleicht interessieren könnte. Schluss endlich kam ich auf eins.

_Hermione über wand ihre erste Schüchternheit und begann mit Mr. Zabini zu reden, der durch Hermiones Anwesenheit auch sichtlich eingeschüchtert war. _

_Ich muss immer noch lächeln bei den Erinnerungen an diesen Abend, Mr. Zabini war einfach zu lustig gewesen, immer wieder suchte er nach Worten die das ausdrückten was er meinte. Ich hatte schon mit ihm geredet, als Hermione am tanzen war._

_Sein Blick lag die ganze Zeit auf sie, trotzdem hatte er immer in ganzen Sätzen geredet, nur als Hermione wieder da war, da waren ihm die Worte wieder abhanden gekommen._

_Was Miss Zabini betraf, so sagte sie kaum ein Wort, und wenn das immer mit einem Hauch Tragik, so als ob sie nicht dort sein wollte, was ich auch vermutete. Wenn sie nicht redete so schaute sie über die Gesellschaft herüber, in einer Art die mich in den Wahnsinn trieb, so hochnäsig war das._

_Eins war klar, ich konnte sie nicht leiden, doch da Hermione sich anscheinend gut mit ihr verstand sagte ich nichts. Ich wollte ihr diesen wunderschönen Abend, der sie schon fast zu beflügeln schien, nicht kaputt machen. Sie war so fröhlich und so überglücklich und war noch schöner als sonst, so kam es mir vor._

_Wenn ich auch nicht leiden konnte war Mr. Malfoy. Er stand, wie es sich gehört, bei uns und gab kaum Antworten, diese waren aber nur sehr knapp. Auch er schaute drein als ob es eine Qual wäre hier zu sein. _

_In seinem eiskalten Blick lag zwar etwas was ich sehen konnte, aber ich konnte es nicht deuten. Nun, solange Hermione glücklich mit Mr. Zabini war, mit ihm redete oder tanzte, so lange konnte ich es mit Mr. Malfoy und Miss Zabini aushalten. _

Parvati und Padma tanzten noch und der Geruch vom Alkohol und Männern, die ihn tranken war überall im Raum, als Hermione und Mr. Zabini wieder von der Tanzfläche kamen und sich zu den andern gesellten.

Hermione strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Da Ginny sich kaum mit den anderen Anwesenden unterhalten hatte, gab es kein Thema, welches sie weiter führen konnten. So begann sie mit voller Eifer einfach ein neues.

„Wie gefällt es ihnen hier in Herfordshire, Mr. Zabini?"

„Vortrefflich!" Mr. Zabini strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und blickte bei diesen Worten kurz zu Hermione.

Ginny verkniff sich dazu ihr Kommentar und setzte die Unterhaltung fort: „Die Bibliothek auf Netherfield solle eine der besten im Lande sein." Zwar las sie nicht soviel wie Myrte, doch Bücher ließen sie nie kalt.

„Ja, aber das erfüllt mich direkt mit Schuld, da ich nicht sonderlich viel lese. Ich bin lieber außer Haus, in der Natur. In Malfoy Manor gibt es außerdem eine viel größere Bibliothek, Mr. Malfoy ist der jenige von uns beiden ,der liest."

Wieder schaute er zu Hermione, die im Gegenüberstand. Sie hatte genau zu gehört, so wie es sich gehörte und lächelte ihn schweigend an. Als Mr. Zabini zu ihr rüber sah lief er leicht rosa an.

Schnell setzte er seine Antwort fort. „Natürlich kann ich lesen.", meinte er mehr zu Hermione, als zu allen anderen. „ Und ich will nicht sagen, dass man nicht außer Haus lesen kann…"

Ginny musste sehr an sich halten um nicht gleich los zu lachen. Dachte er echt das Hermione nicht wüsste das ein gebildete Mann, wie er, nicht lesen könnte.

Mr. Zabini, der arme Kerl, suchte immer noch nach den richtigen Worten, seine Schwester sah ihn missbilligend an und Mr. Malfoy schien das ganze kalt zu lassen, da kam ihm Hermione selber zu Hilfe.

„Ich wünschte ich würde mehr lesen, aber es gibt immer so viele andere Dinge zu tun."

Die Erleichterung in Mr. Zabinis Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen und schnell nickte er ihr zustimmen zu. „Genau das meinte ich.", gab er in einem leisen Ton von sich.

Ginnys Blick fiel auf Mr. Malfoy, der gerade auf seinen Freund schaute. Genau wie Ginny schien ihn die Entwicklung zwischen Hermione und Mr. Zabini sehr zu interessieren. Ob er das gut fand oder nicht konnte sie nicht aus seinem Gesicht lesen.

Der Tanz hatte geendet und Parvati und Padma hatten mal wieder eine ganze Menge von ihren Tanz Partnern erfahren. So schnell sie konnten liefen sie zu Mrs. Weasly um ihr davon zu erzählen.

„Mama, Mama! Du wirst nie und nimmer erraten was wir dir erzählen." Parvati tanzte um ihre Mutter herum als sei sie ein Maibaum.

„Nun, dann erzählt es schnell, bevor ich diese Neugierde nicht mehr aushalte.", meinte Mrs. Weasly.

„Das Regiment kommt!", schrieen Padma und Parvati zusammen.

„Offiziere?"

Parvati und Padma nahmen sich an den Händen und begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen.

„Sie werden den ganzen Winter über hier in diesem Ort der Grafschaft Hertfordshire stationiert sein.", erzählte Padma.

„Offiziere?" Mrs. Weasly konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, noch mehr ledige Männer, die gute Partien für ihre Töchter sein könnten.

„So weit das Auge reich.", sang Parvati vor sich hin.

Die Musik begann einen neuen Tanz und Myrte drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter.

„Mama, Hermione tanzte wieder.", berichtet sie ihr.

„Mit wem? Mit wem?", fragte Mrs. Weasly, die immer noch vor Freude trunken war. Sie probierte über die Menge hinweg zu schauen, war aber zu klein, Myrte ,die größer war, konnte es ihr aber sagen.

„Sie tanzt schon wieder mit Mr. Zabini!"

Mrs. Weasly lachte laut auf vor Glück. Dieser Abend war für sie sehr gelungen.

Es stimmte, Mr. Zabini hatte Hermione wieder zum Tanz aufgefordert. Diese hatte ihre Schwester fragend angeschaut, aber Ginny hatte nur genickt, sie würde es schon wieder mit Mr. Malfoy und Miss Zabini aushalten.

Es war kaum zu glauben wie lange Mr. Zabini Hermione bei dem Tanz angucken konnte ohne sich dabei den Hals zu verrenken. Hermione schien davon gar nichts mit zu bekommen, sie tanzte wie immer und sah wunderschön dabei aus.

Als der Tanz schon eine Weile zu Gange war probierte Ginny wieder ein Gespräch mit Mr. Malfoy zu beginnen.

„Tanzen sie, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

„Können sie es nicht oder mögen sie es nicht zu tanzen?", bohrte Ginny nach.

„Ich kann es, aber ich mag es nicht sonderlich mir Leuten die ich nicht kenne zu tanzen."

Und schon wieder war das Gespräch auf einen toten Punkt gekommen.

Bei aller Liebe zu einer Schwester wie Hermione, aber das würde nie gut gehen. So beschloss Ginny diese zwei Gestalten mal einfach etwas für sich allein zu lassen, so lange Mr. Zabini mit Hermione tanzte war diese ja überglücklich.

Ginny drehte sich kurzer Hand um und ging zu Luna, die ein Stück weiter weg saß um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Du kommst zu mir? Auf einem Ball?", begrüßte Luna sie mit einem kecken Lächeln. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ach nichts.", meinte Ginny. „Ich wäre auch früher gekommen, aber Mister Eiskalt und Miss Ich-bin-zu-gut-hier-für brauchten meine Gesellschaft."

Beide Mädchen setzten sich untereine Treppenbank. Dort war man immer ungestört und hatte doch alles im Blick.

Ginny erzählte Luna von ihren Beobachtungen über Mr. Zabini und Hermione.

„Ich glaube unsere Hermione wurde von Armos Pfeil getroffen und Mr. Zabini ganz sicher auch.", meinte Luna.

„Ja, er kann den Blick ja kaum von ihr nehmen und wenn sie da ist verspricht er sich andauernd.", stimmte Ginny zu.

„Beide sind auf ihre Art sehr schüchtern."

„Stimmt."

„Aber das sie dich alleine in der Gesellschaft von diesem Eisblock zurück lässt, ist selbst für eine verliebte Schwester schon hart an der Schmerzgrenze."

„Er ist zwar sehr Wort karg und steif, aber vielleicht ist das alles nur Fassade, ich glaube nicht das Mr. Malfoy durch und durch so kalt ist. Vielleicht ist er auch nur schüchtern.", warf Ginny ein.

Es herrschte zwei Sekunden lang Stille. Dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Diese Theorie war so abwegig das sie einfach nur lächerlich war. Trotzdem glaubte Ginny innerlich daran, dass Mr. Malfoy vielleicht gar nicht so kalt war wie er tat.

Der Tanz endete und kurz darauf waren plötzlich Mr. Zabini und Mr. Malfoy vor der Bank und begannen sich zu unterhalten. Ginny und Luna konnten zwar nur die Schuhe von den beiden sehen, aber die Unterhaltung bekamen sie sehr gut mit.

„Ich hab noch nie so viele schöne Mädchen auf einem Fleck Erde gesehen.", meinte Mr. Zabini und Ginny konnte spüren das er lächelte.

„Du hast mit der einzigen hier im Saal getanzt, die schön ist, Blaise."

„Sie ist das hübscheste Geschöpf, das mir je unter die Augen kam. Wie ein Engel."

Luna kniff Ginny in die Hüfte, damit diese nicht zu kichern begann. Mr. Zabini fuhr währenddessen fort.

„Aber ihre Schwester Virginia ist auch sehr hübsch."

Wieder musste Ginny an sich halten.

„Ganz passabel.", erwiderte Mr. Malfoy. Mit einem Mal war das Lachen aus Ginnys Gesicht gewischt.

Die Worte hatten sie wie ein Messer geschnitten, sie hatte zwar kein Lob von ihm erwartet, aber das war nun wirklich unerhört gewesen.

Mr. Malfoy fuhr fort: „Nicht hübsch genug für mich. Ihr Gesicht ist fad und ihre Haltung schrecklich. Geh nur zurück zu deinem Engel und genieße ihr Lächeln. Bei mir verschwendest du deine Zeit."

Seine Schuhe gingen weg und auch Mr. Zabini setzte seinen Weg fort.

Ginny bewegt sich nicht.

Sie hatte noch nie viel von Männern gehalten, und von Mr. Malfoy gewiss nicht viel, aber das hatte sie nun wirklich enttäuscht.

Luna beugte sich vor zu ihr.

„Sei froh, Ginny.", meinte sie in ihrer üblichen Art. „Wenn er dich gemocht hätte, dann hättest du mit ihm reden müssen."

Ginny begann zu lächeln, was machte sie sich so viele Gedanken um das Kommentar eines Mannes. Sie hatte doch auch sonst nicht viel auf die Meinung des männliche Geschlechtes gegeben. Also warum nun?

Nur gut das sie eine Freundin wie Luna hatte, die sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holte.

„Ganz genau.", kicherte sie schon wieder halbwegs. „ Ich würde für ganz Malfoy Manor nicht mit ihm tanzen, geschweige den für die deprimierende Hälfe."

„Da seit ihr ja.", Mrs. Weasly hatte sie gefunden, ganz außer sich war sie. „Dann habt ihr ja gehört was dieser Herr über dich gesagt hatte, dieser Mr. Malfoy."

Sie schien auch das ganze Gespräch zwischen Mr. Zabini und Mr. Malfoy belauscht zu haben. Außer sich vor Wut begann sie über Mr. Malfoy her zu fallen, nur mit Wörtern und lies ihren Ärger bei Luna so richtig Luft, da Ginny zum tanzen aufgefordert wurde.

Auch Hermione und Mr. Zabini tanzten wieder. Wieder beobachteten sie sich gegenseitig, ohne es zu merken.

Nach diesem Tanz folgte der nächste, wieder tanzte Ginny, mit jemand anderen. Auch Hermione wurde von jemand anderen aufgefordert, Mr. Zabini forderte Luna auf und noch viele andere Pärchen begannen zu tanzen.

Es dauerte sicher eine halbe Stunde bis Ginny sich zu ihrer Mutter stellte, um sich vom tanzen, lachen und bewegen einmal auszuruhen. Die Musikanten hatten eine kurze Pause eine gefordert und so war nun die Tanzfläche voll mit Leuten die sich unterhielten.

Ihre Mutter stand bei Hermione und Mr. Zabini, unglücklicher Weise war auch Mr. Malfoy da. Luna war bei ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern und Miss Zabini war bei den Getränken.

Trotz der Anwesenheit von Mr. Malfoy unterhielt sich Ginny prächtig. Er war ihr egal, sollte er sie doch nicht mögen, das war ja sein Problem.

Ginny hatte sich vorgenommen sich von ihm nicht den Abend verderben zu lassen.

„… ihre Freundin Miss Lovegood ist eine außerordentlich liebenswürdige Person.", meinte Mr. Zabini zu Ginny. Er hatte jeweils zwei mal mit beiden getanzt.

„Oh, ja, ich vergöttere sie." Ginny sprach aus tiefsten Herzen, als sie das sagte, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt weiter hin so zu lachen wie gerade.

„Ein Jammer, dass ihr Äußeres so wenig an sprechend ist.", meinte Mrs. Weasly, die ein Weinglas in der Hand hielt. Mit einem Mal schien die Situation eingefroren zu sein.

Die Kerzen die vorher so hell in der Luft geschienen hatten warfen einen eisigen Hauch über den Saal, so kam es Ginny vor. Luna war zwar wirklich nicht die hübschest, aber das war noch lange kein Grund sie so bloß zu stellen.

„Mama!"

„Ginny würde es ja niemals zugeben, aber sie ist nun mal nicht hübsch.", fuhr Mrs. Weasly fort, als hätte sie Ginnys Einwurf nicht gehört.

Energisch nahm Ginny ihrer Mutter das Weinglas aus der Hand. Es war doch wirklich beschähment das ihre Mutter nicht wusste wie viel Alkohol sie vertrug. So beschämend das Ginny es nicht wagte jemanden an zu sehen.

Wie konnte ihre Mutter so in Gegenwart von Mr. Zabini sprechen? Oder in der Gegenwart von Mr. Malfoy?

Moment. Wieso machte sie sich jetzt um Mr. Malfoy sorgen, er war ihr doch egal.

Mrs. Weasly schien es noch nicht mal zu bemerken das ihr Weinglas weg war und fuhr fort.

„Natürlich ist es meine Hermione, die wahre Schönheit dieser Grafschaft."

Nun schaute auch Hermione zu Boden. Es war klar das beide Geschwister sich nichts sehnlicheres wünschten als einen Themawechsel.

„Mama, bitte.", versuchte es Ginny noch einmal, aber ohne Erfolg.

Doch Mrs. Weasly war in Fahrt gekommen.

„Als sie fünfzehn war, da war ein Gentleman so in sie verliebt, das ich mir nahe zu sicher war das er ihr jeden Moment einen Antrag machen könnte."

Hermione war nun so rot wie die Haar ihrer Mutter, Ginny dachte verzweifelt nach wie sie diese peinliche Lage retten konnte.

„Nun denn, er schrieb ihr ein paar überaus schöne Gedichte."

Ginny sah ihre Chance und unterbrach ihre Mutter: „Und das war dann auch schon das Ende!"

Hermione keuchte unbemerkt auf und auch Mr. Zabini schien es wohler zu sein als Ginny sprach. Nur Mr. Malfoy zeigte keine Regung.

„Im Grunde ist doch die wahre Macht der Poesie die Liebe in die Flucht zu schlagen."

Alle begannen darauf hin wieder zu lachen.

Nur Mr. Malfoy konnte mal wieder nicht so sein wie die anderen.

„Ich dachte, die Poesie wäre der Liebe Nahrung.", warf er ein.

„Bei einer starken Liebe vielleicht.", meinte Ginny, die sich nach dem ersten Schrecken, das Mr. Malfoy von sich aus redete, sich wieder gefangen hatte. „ Aber ist es nur eine wage Zuneigung, so mag ein kümmerliches, kleines Sonett sie im Keim zu ersticken."

„Und was empfehlen sie, um eine wage Zuneigung zu fördern."

Ginny konnte sich bei ihrer Antwort ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Alle schauten sie an. Gespannt auf die Antwort, oder verblüfft Mr. Malfoy zum reden bewegt zu haben, und dann auch noch mehr als einen Satz.

Ginny lies das Wort genüsslich über ihre Lippen kommen.

„Tanzen!"

Mr. Malfoy hatten den Wink verstanden, zu mindest glaubte Ginny das, da seine Augen sich leicht verengt hatten, vielleicht nur um einen Millimeter, aber immer hin war es eine leichte Gefühlsregung.

„Tanzen.", wieder holte sie noch einmal. „Sogar dann, wenn der Partner nur recht passabel ist oder vielleicht nur tanzt, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt."

Ginny und Mr. Malfoy schauten sich noch immer starr in die Augen. Beide zu stur um als erste den Augenkontakt auf zu geben.

Ginny wusste nicht wieso, aber irgend etwas brodelte in ihr hoch. Wahrscheinlich die Wut auf diesen eingebildeten Kerl vor ihr. Der so stolz herein kam und dachte er wüsste alles.

Plötzlich begann die Musik wieder zu spielen, Ginny machte rasch einen Knicks, immer noch im Augenkontakt mit Mr. Malfoy. Dann drehte sie sich rum und verlies den Saal.

Sie spürte den Blick von ihm noch immer, als sie draußen war. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch.

Es würde noch lange dauern bis sie wusste was das alles zu bedeuten hatte…

**A/N: **wieder ein Chapter fertig. Ich weiß, das Ende ist doof, aber mir ist nichts besseres ein gefallen. Naja, wenn mir doch etwas bessers ein fällt, oder euch, dann schreib ichs hin. gg

Also, bis dann!!!


	6. 5 Bettgeflüster und schlechtes Wetter

**A/N: **Ich will euch alle danken, die ihr mir geschrieben habt, ich hoff das ihr mir bald noch mal reviewt.

Lexa, Elizan, Tarisa, Neara, abigail-honey und Destiny haben aber alle sofort erkannt das meine Geschichte als Vorbild Stolz und Vorurteile hat. Für alle die das Buch kennen wissen wie die Geschichte weiter geht. Ich werde aber an mehreren Stellen abweichen, wie zum beispiel das Ginny die Sitten bricht und das es ein paar Küsse mit Draco gibt.

Schreibt mir ob euch die Idee gefällt. Also dann…

ENJOY!!!

**5. Bettgeflüster und schlechtes Wetter**

Ich stand nicht lange alleine draußen vor dem anwesen der Lovegoods, dort wo der Ball stand gefunden hatte. Nach nur ein paar Minuten kam Miss Zabini raus und wir begannen ein Gespräch.

_Sie war raus gekommen um zu sehen ob Mr. Malfoy irgend etwas angestellt hatte um mich zu verschrecken, ihr Bruder hatte sie dann auch noch gebeten ein bisschen über Hermione heraus zu finden. Das alles sprach sie einfach aus und auf einmal war sie mir nicht mehr so unsympathisch wie drinnen._

_Wie sich heraus stellte war sie eine sehr angenehme Persönlichkeit, die einen schnell zum lachen brachte und selber kaum lachte. Das war wohl der größte unterschied zwischen Mr. Zabini und seiner Schwester, er lachte laut und herzhaft, sie schmunzelte höchsten._

_Trotzdem verstanden wir uns wunderbar, sie erzählte mir über Netherfield und den Bewohnern. Noch eine Frau war dort. Sie hieß Pansy Parkinson. _

_Miss Zabini konnte sie nicht leiden, aber da sie über mehrer Ecken zur Familie gehörte musste Mr. Zabini sie mit nehmen. Sie war eine furchtbare Person und probierte sich immer an Mr. Malfoy ran zu schmachten, erfolglos._

_Ich erzählte ihr über meine liebe Schwester Hermione. So viel ich konnte, nur das beste und nur alles was war ist. Miss Zabini hörte ruhig zu._

_So zog sich der Abend hin. Hermione verstand sich auch nur zu gut mit Miss Zabini. Schnell war eine Art Freundschaft entstanden._

_Als wir nach Hause kamen waren wir alle zufrieden. Hermione war überglücklich eine neue Freundin gefunden zu haben._

_Mrs. Weasly regte sich zwar immer noch ab und zu über Mr. Malfoy auf, aber sie war auch überglücklich das ihre älteste Tochter in der Zabini Familie so gut aufgenommen worden war. All die Lobe die sie an diesem Abend über Hermione bekommen hatte machten sie mehr als stolz._

_Mr. Weasly hatte ein paar Geschäfte abwickeln können und Myrte war dazu gekommen sich mit ein paar Frauen der nah gelegenen Bibliothek zu unter halten. Parvati und Padma konnten das Glück für sich in Anspruch nehmen keinen einzigen Tanz ausgelassen worden zu sein._

_Also alles in allem ein wunderbarer Abend, hätten mich meine Gedanken nicht ab und zu, zu dem hochmütigen und kalten Mr. Malfoy gebracht, der mir einfach nicht mit seiner Art aus dem Kopf gehen mochte._

Als Hermione und Ginny endlich in ihrem Zimmer allein waren und im Bett lagen besprachen sie noch lange im Flüsterton den Abend, natürlich konnte in diesem Gespräch ein Mann nicht fehlen.

„Mr. Zabini ist genau so, wie ein junger Mann sein sollte.", flüsterte Hermione. „Vernünftig, humorvoll…"

„Gut aussehend, vermögend…", warf Ginny ein.

Hermione sah erschrocken hoch, kicherte dann aber. „Ich würde mir einen Mann nie nur wegen seines Geldes her heiraten."

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung.", sagte Ginny mit einem Gesicht, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben. „Nur die wahre, tief empfundene Liebe wird mich vor den Traualtar bringen."

Eine kurze Stille folgte.

„Also werde ich als alte Jungfrau enden." Ginny bekam für dieses Kommentar ein Kopfkissen in ihre Richtung geschmissen.

„Glaubst du Mr. Zabini mag mich wirklich?", fragte Hermione, Ginny hatte das ihr an diesem Abend schon zum dritten Mal versichern müssen.

„Hermione!", Ginny konnte ein lachen nicht verkneifen. „Er hat fast den ganzen Abend über mit dir getanzt und den anderen Teil des Abends hat er dich angestarrt, als ob die Welt von dir abhinge."

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, das er mich so oft zum tanzen auffordern würde."

„Ich schon. Das ist der große Unterschied zwischen uns, dich überrascht so was, mich nicht. Was wäre den selbstverständlicher sein können, als dass er dich noch mal zum tanz auffordern würde!"

„Aber wieso?"

„Hermione, ihm hätte wohl schlecht entgangen sein können, das du mindestens fünf Mal schöner warst, als alle anderen Mädchen im Raum."

„Echt?", selbst bei einem so kleinen Lob und dann auch noch von einer Schwester, lief Hermione rosa an.

„Na ja, meinen Segen habt ihr auf jeden fall. Du hast dich schon in ganz andere Hohlköpfe verliebt."

„Aber Ginny!"

„Ich weiß- du hast eine reichlich übertriebene Neigung, jedermann nett zu finden . Du entdeckst niemals einen Fehler an Menschen. Die ganze Welt ist in deinen Augen gut und schön. Ich glaube ich habe dich noch nie etwas schlechtes über jemanden sagen hören."

„Ich möchte halt nicht unüberlegt urteilen, aber ich sage doch immer was ich denke."

„Du bist viel zu vernünftig, von wegen, du sagst meistens kaum was und heute Abend hast du in Gegenwart von Mr. Zabini kaum ein Wort heraus gebracht. Und wenn ihr getanzt habt dann war ich immer alleine bei diesem Malfoy."

„Du meinst Mr. Zabinis Freund? Mr. Malfoy? Ich kann nicht glauben das er so etwas gesagt hat."

„Da, schon wieder, du kannst nicht glauben das nicht alle gut sind."

Hermione setzte sich auf und kam zu Ginny um sich ihr Kissen wieder zu holen.

„Trotzdem, ich kann nicht fassen das er so etwas über dich gesagt hat.", wieder holte sie.

„Mr. Malfoy.", sprach Ginny den Namen aus. „Ich könnte ihm seine Eitelkeit leichter verzeihen, hätte er die meine nicht verletzt."

Nun saß auch Ginny gerade auf im Bett. „Aber was solls, wir werden uns sowie so nicht wieder sprechen."

„Als du raus gegangen bist, aus dem Saal meine ich, da hättest du ihn mal sehen müssen. Ich glaube du bist der erste Mensch in seinem Leben der jemals so zu ihm gesprochen hat. Ich glaube du hast einen Eindruck auf ihm hinterlassen."

„Und ich glaube, werte Hermione, das du einen Eindruck auf Mr. Zabini hinter lassen hast."

Ginny schaute Hermione belustigt an, es dauerte nicht lange und beide lagen lachen in ihren Betten.

Am nächsten Tag saßen alle beim Frühstück, immer noch gut gelaunt von dem Gestrigen Abend.

Mrs. Weasly wieder holte noch immer die Tanzfolge, in der Mr. Zabini getanzt hatte.

„… und den dritten wieder mit Luna, ach das arme Ding, ein Jammer das sie nicht hübscher ist. Zweifels ohne blüht ihr das Schicksal einer alten Jungfer."

Ginny verkniff sich darauf ein Kommentar und belies die Sache darauf das sie ihre Mutter böse anfunkelte.

„… dann den vierten wieder mit Hermione und den fünften und sechsten auch…"

„ Mr. Zabini hätte mir einen gefallen damit getan sich nach dem ersten Tanz den Fuß zu verstauchen."

„So wie du dich auf führst, Arthur , könnte man glauben das unseren Töchtern eine große Erbschaft blüht."

Alle Mädchen am Tisch seufzten, nun kam das Thema wieder auf den Tisch.

„Wenn du stirbst, Arthur, was in naher Zukunft sein könnte, dann würden die Mädchen weder ein Dach über dem Kopf haben noch einen Penny in der Tasche."

„Mama, bitte.", warf Ginny ein. „Es ist zehn Uhr morgens."

Das Hausmädchen Winky kam rein, ihre Arme voller Eulenfedern, sie musste wohl gerade draußen im Eulenstall gewesen sein um die Briefe zuholen.

„Ein Schreiben an Miss Hermione Weasly von Netherfield.", meinte das schüchterne Mädchen mit gesengten Kopf.

Alle starrten sie für einen Moment an, dann nahm Hermione den Brief entgegen und Mrs. Weasly machte keine Anstallten ihre Freude zu unterdrücken: „Merlin sei dank. Wir sind gerettet."

Parvati, Padma und Ginny prusteten los.

„Schnell mach ihn auf.", drängte die Mutter. „Oh was für ein glücklicher Tag!"

Hermione lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete sie den Brief und las ihn geschwind durch.

„Er ist von Millicent Zabini.", meinte Hermione. „Sie lädt mich zu Dinner ein."

Ginny konnte ihre Freude genauso wenig verbergen wie Hermione es konnte.

„Ihr Bruder wird währenddessen auswärts mit Mr. Malfoy essen, mit den Finnigans. Mr. Finnigan ist der Leiter dieses Regiments und hat sie zum Essen ein geladen."

„WAS?", Mrs. Weasly war mit einem Mal nicht mehr so glücklich. „Das kann nicht sein. Zeig mal her."

Hermione reichte ihr den Brief. „Kann ich etwas Flohpulver bekommen, es sind zehn Meilen, viel zu weit zum Laufen."

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.", murmelte Mrs. Weasly, als sie sich den Brief durch las.

„Mama.", holte sie Ginny wieder in die Realität. „ Das Flohpulver für Hermione?"

Mrs. Weasly sah auf.

"Auf keinen Fall!", meinte sie. „Du wirst zu Pferd dort hin kommen."

„Mit dem Pferd?!", Ginny und Hermione waren beide geschockt. Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst, oder?

Es war ihr Ernst. Und so musste Hermione per Pferd die zehn Meilen hinter sich bringen.

An diesem Nachmittag ging Ginny mit ihren Geschwistern nach Meryton , eine Nahgelegene Ortschaft, wo die Lovegoods und Tante und Onkel der mütterlicher Seite wohnten.

In dem Ort konnte man alles kaufen was man so brauchte und heute war Ginny dran Parvati und Padma dort hin zu begleiten.

Sie liefen in alle möglichen Geschäfte und Läden für Bänder, Hüte, Kleider und Schuhe und Parvati und Padma gaben ihre letzten Pennys aus.

Da in der nächsten Woche die Offiziere kamen, waren Parvati und Padma noch aufgeregter als sonst.

Nachdem gelungenen Einkauf gingen sie noch bei den Lovegoods vorbei wo sich Ginny und Luna trafen, da Parvati und Padma kein Interesse daran hatten bei den Lovegoods zu bleiben gingen die beiden weiter zu Tante Anabell und Onkel Andre Phillips. Mrs. Phillips war die Schwester von Mrs. Weasly.

„Oh, es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen, liebste Luna.", begrüßte sie ihre Freundin im Salon.

„Guten Morgen, liebste Ginny. Na? War euer Einkauf erfolgreich?"

Ginny zeigte ihr ihre Ausbeute und sofort danach begann sie über die Dinner-Einladung von Millicent Zabini zu berichten.

„… zum Glück ist dieser grässliche Mr. Malfoy auswärts.", endete Ginny.

Lunas Schwester Marie, die auch im Salon saß nickte zustimmend.

„Oh ja. Er ist eine grässliche Person. Ich habe eine halbe Stunde lang versucht mit ihm zu reden. Kaum einen Ton hat er gesagt."

„Miss Zabini hat mir erzählt das er nie außerhalb des Freundeskreis viel redet. Kennt er die Leute aber wäre er ungewöhnlich nett und zuvorkommend.", meinte Luna.

Ginny runzelte ihre Stirn: „Davon glaub ich kein Wort, Luna. Er war zu stolz um mit deiner Schwester zu reden."

„Das er nicht mit ihr geredet hat stört mich wenig.", sagte Luna. „Mich stört viel mehr das er nicht mit dir getanzt hat."

„Ein anders Mal, Ginny.", gab Marie ein. „würde ich nicht mit ihm tanzen, wenn ich du wäre."

„Ich glaube ich kann dir ziemlich sicher versprechen nie mit ihm zu tanzen, Marie.", Ginny nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Sein Hochmut verletzt mich nicht einmal so sehr, wie es sonst der Fall wäre.", sagte Luna gerade heraus. „denn er hat doch eine Entschuldigung dafür."

Ginny starrte sie ungläubig an. „Die wäre?"

„Man kann sich eigentlich nicht drüber wundern, dass ein so stattlicher junger Mann von so vornehmer Familie und so großem Vermögen sich selbst sehr hoch einschätzt. Ich finde, er hat gewissermaßen ein Recht zum Hochmut.", erklärte Luna.

„Deine Überlegungen sind wie immer sehr reif und gut überlegt. Auf so was wäre ich nie gekommen.", lenkte Ginny ein. „Aber trotzdem ist ein Verhalten unmöglich."

Luna hatte schon so eine Ahnung was Ginny vorhatte und lächelnd fragte sie: „Und was hast du vor?", mit der Vermutung die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„Ich werde ihn dazu bringen sich wie ein ganz normaler Mann zu verhalten.", Ginny war felsenfest von sich selbst überzeugt.

Sie hatte in den letzten fünf Minuten so eben ein neues Projekt angefangen und den restlichen Abend konnte man sie nicht davon abhalten.

Nach ein, zwei Stunden war es dann so weit, Ginny ging zu Tante und Onkel Phillips und holte die jungen Mädchen ab, was aber schwieriger war als gedacht, den die beiden hatten so viel von den beiden gehörte, über das Regiment, den Krieg und natürlich Offiziere.

Das Haus von Mr. und Mrs. Phillips sollte zu einem Hauptsitz werden, wenn das Regiment den dann da war, den Mr. und Mrs. Finnigan würden bei ihnen wohnen, mit ihren Kindern.

Mr. Seamus Finnigan, der Leiter des Regiments, war heute schon da gewesen und war ausgesprochen nett.

Als die drei Töchter wieder nach Hause kamen begann es bereits zu Regnen, sie hörten von ihrer Mutter das Hermione erst gerade los gegangen war.

„Wie ich es vorher sagte, nun wird sie dort übernachten müssen.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das nicht zufriedener sein konnte.

Mr. Weasly hatte das gehört, sah kurz von der Zeitung auf und meinte da nur: „Bei Merlin, Molly, deine Fähigkeiten als Verkupplerin betragen übersinnliche Kräfte."

Ginny schaute auch kurz raus, oh ja, es war wohl einer der schlimmsten Regenstürme die es in den letzten Tagen gegeben hatte.

Trotzdem konnte sie es wieder nicht lassen ihre Meinung dazu zugeben: „Ich wage dennoch zu bezweifeln das der Platzregen auf deine Rechnung geht, Mama."

Egal auf wessen Rechnung der Regen kam, für Mrs. Weasly war das nur gut. Hermione hatte es ziemlich erwischt.

Der Regen hatte sie ganz plötzlich überrascht und so war es dann doch gekommen das sie bis auf die Haut durch nässt in Netherfield an kam.

Was natürlich nicht den besten Eindruck auf die dortige Gesellschaft machte.

Mrs. Parkinson hatte nur die Nase gerümpft, Mr. Malfoy hatte sie einmal von oben bis unten gemustert, Miss Zabini und Mr. Zabini aber hatten sich rührend um sie gekümmert.

Die Nachricht, das Hermione krank in Netherfield lag, erreichte Ginny am nächsten Tag in einem persönlichen Schreiben von Hermione.

Mrs. Weasly und die Töchter waren gerade dabei die nassen Sachen am Kamin in der Küche zu trocknen, als Ginny sich auf die Treppe setzt und den Brief vor las.

„Liebst Schwester Virginia," 

(Ginny verdrehte die Augen, wie sie es hasste Virginia genannt zu werden.)

„_Mir geht es gar nicht gut. Was wahrscheinlich daran liegt das ich gestern bis auf die Haut_ _durchnässt auf Netherfield angekommen bin. Meine Freunde bestanden darauf unseren Arzt Mr. Jones zu rufen, der mich direkt untersuchte. Da es mir nicht all zu gut geht bestanden meine Freude darauf mich nicht nach Hause gehen zu lassen."_

Mrs. Weasly und die Mädchen begannen zu kichern.

„Sie bestanden auf mein Bleiben um sich um mich zu kümmern. Ich bin mir sicher alles wird schnell vorbei gehen. Aber macht dir keine Sorgen, bis auf das Fieber, den Hals- und Kopfschmerzen geht es mir im Grunde wunderbar.

_Deine Schwester Hermione."_

„Das ist lächerlich.", stieß Ginny aus und mit einem Mal ging es ihr gar nicht gut. Ihre Schwester lag krank auf Netherfield mit Fieber und schmerzen, während sie hier gemütlich saß.

Mr. Weasly kaum aus seinen Büro, als er den Brief hörte: „Sollte Hermione sterben, so können wir beruhigt sein das es nur für Mr. Zabini geschah."

Wieder begannen die Töchter zu kichern, alle bis auf Ginny, die ihren Vater wütend an starrte.

„Ach was," , warf Mrs. Weasly ein. "Man stirbt nicht an einer Erkältung."

„Aber vielleicht an der Schande so eine geizige Mutter zu haben.", kam es von Ginny.

Sie stand auf und schaute raus in den Garten. Alles war noch nass vom Regen, doch der Himmel war klar geworden.

„Ich muss zu Hermione, Mama. Dann geht es ihr vielleicht besser.", meinte Ginny und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten hatte sie sich ihren Mantel geschnappt, ein Buch und war aus dem Haus gegangen um die zehn Meilen nach Netherfield hinter sich zu legen.


	7. 6 Dunkle Augen

**A/N: **OKAY!!! Nun, wer es immer noch nicht gelesen hat, obwohl ich es sicherlich nun oft genug geschrieben hab, das ist eine Geschichte, die STOLZ UND VORURTEIL als Vorlage hat. Ich werde es nämlich langsam ein bisschen leid das ich das immer wieder als Vorwurf zu hören kriege.

JA, ich nehme das als Vorlage und ich hatte nie vor es als ganz allein MEINE Geschichte aus zu geben, also hier noch einmal…

Die Geschichte ist größten Teils, als Vorlage, von Jane Austen, die Figuren gehören J.K. Rolling ich bringe meine eigenen Ideen mit ein und hoffe, das sie euch gefallen…

Also dann…

ENJOY!!!

**6.Dunkle Augen**

Mir schien das es nicht einmal 10 Minuten dauerte, bis das ich am Ziel war. Diese paar Meilen waren im Hand um drehen hinter mir gewesen.

_Als ich an Meryton vorbei ging konnte ich schon die roten Jacken der Offiziere sehen, die einem bei diesem scheußlichen Wetter und den vielen braun Tönen sofort ins Auge stachen, das Regiment war da. _

_Das hatte mich eigentlich wenig verwundert, wo doch Parvati und Padma fast jeden Tag nach Meryton gingen, nur um die Fosters zu besuchen, Mrs. Lavender Foster war ganz angetan von Parvati und ihrem Wesen._

_Nun, mir sollte es recht sein, da ich noch nichts mit den Offizieren am Hut hatte, konnte ich ungestört den Weg weiter nach Netherfield fort setzten. Wo ich auch direkt in das dortige Mittagessen rein platzte._

_Die dortige Gesellschaft schien nicht gerade von meinem Auftritt begeistert zu sein. Wie dem auch war, der Weg nach Netherfield war ja auch durch und durch mir Schlamm bedeckt gewesen, man hatte also auch schlecht von mir erwarten können, das ich sauber dort an käme._

Während Ginny nur noch wenige hundert Meter von dem Anwesen entfernt war, war im Hause Netherfield eine recht gemütliche Runde entstanden.

Das Mittagessen war köstlich und alle unterhielten sich in dem schönen Esszimmer. Miss Parkinson, die auf Wunsch hin neben Mr. Malfoy saß, konnte ihre Zunge mal wieder nicht zügeln und fuhr über ihre Bekannten her, als wären sie Fremde.

„Weißt du, liebste Millicent, die gute Lady Cho Chang hat ihren Ballsaal dieses Mal im französischem Stil um gestaltet. Es soll grauenhaft aussehen.", Miss Parkinson hatte ein helles Vergnügen am Tratschen und lies sich das von niemandem kaputt machen.

Gerade in diesem Augenblick kam einer der Diener herein um, so wie es sich gehört, Ginny vor zu stellen.

„Miss Virginia Weasly ist hier, Sir."

Mr. Zabini und Mr. Malfoy standen sofort auf, als sie die Schritte von Ginny hörten, die so gleich auch in den Saal kam.

Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung und einen Knicks ihrer Seits trat wieder Stille ein. Ihr Aussehen war durch den Spatziergang nicht gerade verbessert worden. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, ihr Haarknoten hatte sich gelöst und an ihren Füßen war noch Schlamm vom Weg.

„Meine Güte, Miss Weasly, sind sie hier hin gelaufen?", fragte Miss Parkinson, ohne Vorstellung, ohne Vorwarnung, gerade heraus mit einem Sarkastischem Unterton.

Ohne auch den geringsten Zweifel oder die geringste Beschämung bejahte Ginny.

Dann trat wieder Stille ein.

Ginny konnte diese Stille aber nicht lange ertragen und viel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus : „ Entschuldigen sie bitte mein aufdringliches Benehmen, Mr. Zabini, aber wie geht es meiner Schwester?"

Doch nicht Mr. Zabini antwortete ihr, sondern zu ihrer Verwunderung war es Mr. Malfoy, der ihr die Antwort gab: „Sie liegt oben im Bett."

Leicht verwirrte dankte Ginny.

„Könnten sie mir zeigen in welchem Zimmer sie liegt."

Dieses Mal sprang Mr. Zabini hastig hervor und rief einen Diener. „Natürlich, Natürlich.", rief er. „ Dobby wird ihnen dieses Zimmer zeigen."

Der Diener, mit dem Namen Dobby trat hervor und wandte sich an Ginny.

„Bitte, Miss, folgen sie mir, Miss." ,sagte er und ging auch schon los, Ginny musste sich beeilen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Kaum war Ginny außer Hörweite, konnte Miss Parkinson nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Habt ihr ihren Unterrock gesehen? Mindestens 10 Zentimeter im Schlamm. Und das solle die Ortschönheit sein, die an zweiter Stelle steht? Dann will ich nicht wissen wie all die anderen Mädchen aussehen!"

„Aber, aber, Pansy.", meinte Miss Zarbini. „Sie ist doch hier hin gelaufen."

„So benimmt sich aber keine Dame.", beharrte Miss Parkinson. „Du hattest recht, Draco. Was du mir gestern über sie erzählt hast ist völlig war. Kein Wunder das du nicht mit ihr tanzen wolltest. Wer würde den schon mit der tanzen wollen?"

„Nun aber ruhig, Pansy. Sie ist hier hin gelaufen um ihre Schwester zu besuchen.", warf Mr. Zabini ein. „Und ich versteh gar nicht was du an ihr aus zusetzten hast. Ich fand sie heute eigentlich noch schöner als gestern."

Miss Parkinson verdrehte die Augen. „Du, mein lieber Blaise, bist ja auch immer zu gutmütig, ich verstehe auch gar nicht warum du ihre Schwester hier schlafen gelassen hast. Bei mir wäre sie direkt nach dem Essen raus geschmissen worden."

Nun stand Mr. Zabini wieder auf. „Das wäre falsch gewesen, du siehst doch wie schlecht es ihr geht."

Miss Parkinson wandte sich nun an Mr. Malfoy. „Ich hoffe doch, Draco, das du mir nun nicht auch noch in den Rücken fällst. Du hast sie gestern als hübsch doch nicht sonderlich schön beschrieben, ihr Gesicht als einfälltig und normal, hast du jetzt auch deine Meinung über sie geändert?"

Er musste ihr eine Antwort schuldig bleiben, da Mr. Zabini über soviel Gemeinheit kopfschüttelnd auf stand und den Raum verlies.

„Eins muss man ihr aber lassen.", meinte Miss Zabini, um das Gespräch wieder in eine bessere Richtung zu lenken. „Sie ist gut zu Fuß."

Miss Parkinson nahm sofort wieder ihre Chance war. „Aber ihre Erscheinung heute Morgen. Fast wie eine Wilde. Ich konnte mich fast nicht beherrschen, was fällt ihr ein so lange über Land zu wandern, nur weil ihre Schwester eine Erkältung hat… ihre Haare."

Nun war auch wieder Miss Zabini in die Fänge der Lästerei hinein gekommen, nicht das sie eine schlechte Person war, aber das Lästern war ihre Leidenschaft und so konnte sie nicht wieder stehen.

„Ich weiß und ihr verdreckter Unterrock. Ganz sicher hat sie irgendwo Zentimeter tief im Schlamm gesteckt."

„Dir ist das sicher aufgefallen, nicht Draco?", wandte sich Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy.

„Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen das sie ihre Schwester nicht so rum laufen lassen würden."

„Nein.", antwortete Mr. Malfoy. „Nein, ganz gewiss nicht."

„Sie machen sich solche Umstände meinetwegen.", klagte Hermione ihrer Schwester ihr Leid.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, liebe Hermione.", musterte sie Ginny auf. „Ich weiß nicht wen deine Anwesenheit mehr erfreut, Mama oder Mr. Zabini."

Damit konnte sie ihr ein kleines Lächeln abringen

Ein klopfen lies beide hochschrecken und nach einem „Herein." kam unerwarteter Weise Mr. Zabini herein. Hermione lief leicht rosa an und versuchte ihr durchs Fieber benässte Gesicht halb unter der Decke zu verstecken.

Also machte Ginny den Anfang einer Konversation.

„Danke, das sie sich so rührend um meine Schwester kümmern.", meinte sie. „Ich glaube sie ist hier noch viel besser aufgehoben, als bei uns zu Hause."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.", meinte Mr. Zabini mit einem Lächeln. Dann schien er kurz zu überlegen, lief leicht rosa an und setzte schnell fort. „Es ist natürlich kein Vergnügen, das sie krank ist… sondern das sie hier ist… krank."

Er schien schon wieder alles durch einander zu bringen, nur Hermione bemerkte davon nicht viel, da sie eingeschlafen war. Darum gingen Ginny und Mr. Zabini raus vor die Tür.

„Und denken sie das es ihrer Schwester einiger Maßen besser geht?", fragte Mr. Zabini voller vor Eifer.

„Ich denke es geht ihr gar nicht gut. Ihr Fieber ist noch immer sehr stark und sie braucht viel Schlaf um sich zu erholen. Ich danke ihnen, das sie sich so gut um sie kümmern, das tut ihr sehr gut."

„Ich werde sofort einen Arzt schicken lassen und ich bestehe darauf, das sie auch hier verweilen, während ihre Schwester krank ist."

Ginny spürte wie ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte, das würde Hermione sicher gut tun, das sie hier wäre.

„Ich danke ihnen Herzlich.", sagte Ginny, der diese Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

So kam es das Ginny und Hermione beide auf Netherfield blieben, Ginny verlies das Zimmer, in dem Hermione untergebracht worden war nur äußerst selten, so dass sie ihrer Schwester eine Hilfe sein konnte, wann immer diese sie braucht.

Wenn Hermione schlief oder es Essen gab, dann stand Ginny leise auf und ging nach unten, um den anderen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

An diesem Abend waren Mr. Malfoy und Miss Zabini alleine im Wohnzimmer, jeder hing so seinen Gedanken nah.

In den letzten Tagen war Mr. Malfoy noch ruhiger gewesen als sonst, den langsam aber sicher kamen ihm Zweifle bei den Dingen, die er sagte.

Er hatte Ginny die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und ihm waren einige Dinge mehr als zu vor aufgefallen. Die Gesichtszüge, die er Pansy als so einfälltig beschriebe hatte, wurden in seinen Augen immer klüger. Oder ihre Augen, diese Augen, die irgend etwas unerklärliches an sich hatten.

Nach dieser Entdeckung lies die nächste nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Immer wieder vielen ihm kleine Belanglosigkeiten auf, kleine Dinge, ohne Bedeutung, aber doch so welche, die ihn besonders darauf aufmerksam machten was er noch alles über sie lernen musste.

Millicent setzte sich zu ihm als er gerade wieder mit seinen Gedanken bei Miss Ginny Weasly war.

„Na, Draco. Langweilst du dich schon wieder?", fragte seine Freundin Millicent ihn unverblühmt.

„Nein, ich muss sagen das meine Gedanken positiver Natur waren.", antwortete Draco ihr.

„Aha und welche Art von positiv war ihr Gedanken Gang?"

„Ich habe drüber nach gedacht wie viel Freude ein schönes Paar dunkle Damenaugen jemandem machen können."

Millicent grinste. „Und welche Dame macht ihnen den mit ihren Augen solch eine Freude?"

Draco erwiderte gerade aus. „Die von Miss Virginia Weasly."

„Virginia Weasly?", wiederholte Millicent. "Ich staune. Seit wann bewunderst du den ihre Augen? Darf man vielleicht bald gratulieren?"

Nun war es an Draco zu grinsen. „So eine Frage hatte ich erwartet. Die Phantasie einer Frau kennt keine Grenzen. Aus Bewunderung macht sie Liebe und aus Liebe gleich Ehe. Ich wusste das du mich beglückwünschen wolltest."

„Ich versteh, ich scheine keinen Spaß mehr über so etwas machen zu können. Dann ist es ja so gut wie abgemacht. Aber müsste ihr Auftritt, als sie her gekommen ist sie nicht vielleicht in deinen Augen sinken lassen. Ich meine nach dem Spaziergang?"

„Im Gegenteil.", Draco schmunzelte als er an ihre Erscheinung zurück dachte. „Ihre Augen haben durch die Wanderung wunderschön gestrahlt."

Am nächsten Tag zur Mittagszeit kam Ginny wieder nach unten, da Hermione gerade schlief. In den letzten vier Tagen hatte sie sich gut mit allen in Netherfield vertragen. Mr. Zabini und Miss Zabini hatten darauf bestanden von ihr beim Vornahmen genannt zu werden. Diese Bitte hatten sie dann auch sofort für Ginny erwidert.

Die Sonne war hell und schien in den Salon. Ginny las, ebenso wie Blaise, Millicent spielte Klavier, während Mr. Malfoy sich seinen Briefen widmete. Miss Parkinson lief durch das Zimmer und gab hier und da ein paar Kommentare.

„Du schreibst ungewöhnlich schnell, Draco, hat dir das schon jemals jemand gesagt?", kam es irgend wann aus ihrer Richtung.

Ohne von seinem Blatt Papier auf zu blicken antwortete er. „Du irrst, Pansy. Ich schreibe ungewöhnlich langsam."

„Diese Flut an Briefen, die du zu bewältigen haben." Schnell schaute sie auf die Briefe von Mr. Malfoy. „Und dann noch geschäftliche Briefe. Nein, wie verhasst währe mir das."

Kurz sah er auf. „Na wie gut ist es dann, das ich sie schreiben muss und nicht du."

„Teil deiner Schwester bitte mit, das ich sie gern wieder sehen würde. Ich vermisse sie so schrecklich."

„Darum hast du mich schon im letzten Brief gebeten."

„Du weißt doch wie sehr ich die Kleine liebe. Wie groß ist sie den jetzt? Ob sie schon so groß wie ich ist?"

„Sie dürfte nun etwa so groß wie Miss Weasly sein."

„Na ja, auch egal, ich vergöttere sie auf jeden Fall, ihr Entwurf für den kleinen Tisch rief wahre Begeisterungsstürme in mir hervor."

Ginny verkniff sich ein lachen. Miss Parkinson wild vor Freude im Zimmer herum springen zu sehen war allein schon in ihrer Phantasie sehr lächerlich.

„Ich werde es in dem nächsten Brief schreiben.", sagte Mr. Malfoy. „Hier habe ich keinen Platz mehr dafür."

„Ach, sie ist ja so gebildet. Sie spielt das Piano Forte, wie keine zweite. Spielen sie den auch, Miss Ginny?", fragte Miss Parkinson.

Ginny schaute von ihrem Buch auf. „Ja, aber nur sehr schlecht." Einen Rot Ton konnte sie dabei auf ihren Wangen nicht verkneifen.

Mr. Zabini schaute nun auch von seinem Buch auf. „Heut zu Tage sind alle jungen Mädchen gebildet. Sie singen, sie tanzen, sie zeichnen. Sie sprechen Französisch, Italienisch, sie sticken und tun wer weiß was noch."

Mr. Malfoy blickte von seinem Brief auf.

„Es gibt wahrscheinlich kaum eine junge Dame, die man nicht als kultiviert bezeichnen kann.", endete Mr. Zabini.

„In der Tat, Blaise. Man benutzt diese Wort viel zu oft. Ich persönlich kenne nur eine Hand voll Damen, die sich als kultiviert bezeichnen lassen.", sprach Mr. Malfoy.

„Mehr als ein halbes duzend kenne ich auch nicht.", mischte sich Miss Parkinson ein.

Ginny schaute schon wieder von ihrem Buch auf. „Sie scheinen klare Vorstellungen in der Hinsicht zu haben."

„Oh ja, die habe ich.", sagte Mr. Malfoy ohne auf zu sehen.

„Absolut.", kam es wieder von Miss Parkinson. „Sie sollte Gesang, Tanz und Musik beherrschen. Sich in Malerein auskennen. Sich immer weiter bilden. Die modernen Sprachen kennen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und etwas in der Art wie sie läuft oder in ihren Augen sollte auch dabei sein, damit man sie kultiviert nennen kann."

„Und natürlich muss sie sich auch ihren Geist durch eifrige Lektüre weiter bilden.", schloss Mr. Malfoy.

„Mich wundert es das sie überhaupt nur ein Dutzend solcher Damen kennen, ich kenne keine einzige.", warf Ginny ohne Umschweife ein, als sie ihr Buch nun entgültig zu schlug.

„Sie gehen aber sehr hart mit dem ihrigen Geschlecht um, Ginny.", meinte Millicent.

„So eine Frau ist mir einfach noch nie begegnet. Und ich stelle mir ein Treffen mit einer solchen Person als sehr gruselig vor."

„Vielleicht sind sie noch nicht sehr weit in der Gesellschaft herum gekommen, in unseren Kreisen gibt es sehr viele gebildete junge Damen.", meinte Miss Parkinson eisig.

„Ginny, würdest du mit mir ein paar Schritte durch den Raum gehen?", fragte Millicent, als Miss Parkinson geendet hatte. Sie wollte nicht das alles nun in die falsche Richtung kam.

Ginny kam dieser Einladung nach und so gingen Millicent und Ginny ein paar Runden gemeinsam durch den Raum, während sich Miss Parkinson hin setzte.

„Es ist erfrischend wieder ein bisschen zu laufen. Nachdem man nun schon so lange gesessen hat, nicht wahr?", begann Millicent wieder ein Gespräch.

Millicent hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, nach dem Gespräch zwischen ihr und Draco die ganze Situation etwas lustiger zu machen. Da man in der Stadt nicht oft Chancen zu so etwas hatte, wollte sie es sich hier nicht entgehen lassen etwas Spaß zu haben.

„Willst du dich nicht zu uns gesellen, Draco?"

„Nein, Millicent.", meinte er. „Da du nur zwei Gründe hättest, das ihr zusammen läuft und bei beiden bin ich im Weg."

Millicent lächelte und meinte gespielt unwissend: „Was kann er damit nur meinen?"

Ginny grinste. „Der sicherste Weg ihn zu ärgern wäre ihn nicht zu fragen."

Doch Millicent hatte sich das nicht so überlegt. „Nun sag es schon, Draco, was sollte diese Andeutung bedeuten?"

Mr. Malfoy legte die Feder weg und drehte sich nun zu Millicent und Ginny um, die rechts von ihm standen.

„Nun, entweder, liebste Millicent, sind sie gegenseitige Vertraute und bereden gerade irgendetwas geheimes, oder sie wissen, das die weiblichen Figuren am besten beim laufen zur Geltung kommen.", meinte Mr. Malfoy ruhig und gelassen. „Beim ersten wäre ich nur im Weg, beim zweiten kann ich alles viel besser von hier aus sehen."

„Oh, wie Schockierend.", meinte Millicent lächelnd. „Liebste Ginny, wie können wir ihn für solch eine Antwort bestrafen?"

Ginny blieb vor Mr. Malfoy stehen, während Millicent ein paar Schritte weiter ging.

„Nichts einfacher als das. Wir suchen eine Schwäche und lachen darüber."

„Oh nein. Draco kann man nicht verspotten, er hat keine Fehler."

„Ein perfekter Mensch? Liebste Millicent, ich glaube nicht das es so einen Menschen gibt.", meinte Ginny.

„Da muss ich ihnen zustimmen, Miss Weasly. Ich bin auch kein perfekter Mensch.", warf Mr. Malfoy ein.

„Aber sie zeigen keine Schwäche? Sind sie vielleicht zu stolz, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Ginny.

Mr. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich denke nur, das ich es sehr gut schaffe keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Das ich welche besitze, das ist natürlich klar."

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, dann sagen sie doch, was für eine Schwäche sie haben.", forderte Ginny ihn auf. „Würden sie den ihren Stolz als Tugend oder Markel bezeichnen? Denn wir versuchen einen Fehler an ihnen zu finden."

Mr. Malfoy legte seine Feder wieder ab und schaute Ginny direkt in ihre wunderschönen Augen, die ihn wie durch einen Fluch zu fesseln schienen.

„Ich denke das ich sehr eigensinnig bin.", meinte er nach einer kurzen Weile. „Wenn ich einmal eine Meinung gefasst habe, dann lässt sich diese nur sehr schwer verändern. Ist meine gute Meinung über einen Menschen verloren gegangen, so ist diese gute Meinung für immer verloren."

„Für wahr, das ist ein Markel, aber darüber kann ich beim besten Willen nicht lachen.", meinte Ginny ein wenig weh leidig. „Was für eine Schande für mich, das ich es liebe zu lachen."

„Das scheint wohl in ihrer Familie zu liegen.", meinte Miss Parkinson kalt.

Ein Diener trat ein. „Sir, die Damen sind da, die sie gerufen haben."

„Sehr gut.", meinte Blaise Freude strahlend. „Holen sie sie rein."

„Welche Damen, lieber Bruder?", fragte Millicent.

„Ich habe Mrs. Weasly holen lassen, damit es ihrer Tochter nicht mehr so schlecht geht."

Da kam auch schon Dobby, der Diener wieder, und stellte alle ankommenden Damen vor.

„Mrs. Weasly, Miss Weasly, Miss Weasly und… ähem… Miss Weasly."

Miss Parkinson lies ein stöhnen hören. „Müssen wir denn alle Weasly's dieses Landes empfangen."

Doch niemand hörte auf sie, da alle weiblichen Weasly-Damen gerade rein kamen. Mr. Malfoy und Blaise standen auf, während Millicent und Miss Parkinson sich zu Ginny setzten.

Nicht nur Mrs. Weasly war gekommen, sondern sie hatte auch direkt Myrte, Padma und Parvati mitgenommen.

Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung verlange Mrs. Weasly ihre Tochter zu sehen, was sie auch direkt tat. Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie dann wieder.

„Und? Was meinen sie, Mrs. Weasly? Geht es ihr schon besser?", fragte Blaise, der die Besorgnis in Person war.

Mrs. Weasly hatte ihren Plan Hermione so lange wie möglich auf Netherfield zu halten noch nicht vergessen und setzt ein besorgtes Gesicht auf.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Sie ist sehr krank und erträgt ihr Leiden stumm. Zum Glück ist sie ein solch nettes Mädchen, aber sie ist immer noch Transport unfähig."

Natürlich wusste Ginny das das gelogen war, aber behielt das für sich. Auch Miss Parkinson und Millicent hatten das bemerkt und ließen darauf hin ein abfälliges Schnauben hören.

Blaise war aber so besorgt um Hermione, das es das gar nicht mit bekam. „Natürlich kann sie bleiben. Gar keine Frage."

Millicent, die ihren Bruder unterstützen wollte tat es ihm gleich. „Bitte seien sie vergewissert, das Hermione jede Aufmerksamkeit zu teil wird."

Ginnys Mutter lächelte ihr Ich-bin-eine-besorgte-Mutter-Lächlen und dankte nett und höflich.

Dann ging sie ein paar Schritte durch den Raum und setzte sich neben Myrte, Padma und Parvati, die Ginny, Millicent und Miss Parkinson gegenübersaßen. Mr. Malfoy und Blaise standen hinter dem Sofa der drei Damen.

„Sie haben wirklich ein wunderschönes Haus.", lies Mrs. Weasly verkünden. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, das sie Netherfield nie wieder verlassen wollen, nun, da sie es kennen."

„Ich würde sehr gern für immer auf dem Lande leben.", antwortete Blaise. „Du nicht auch, Draco?"

„Es ist sehr passabel.", meinte Mr. Malfoy kühl. „Auch wenn die Gesellschaft etwas eintönig ist."

„Ach was, von wegen eintönig, so ist es ganz gewiss nicht ,Sir.", fuhr ihn Mrs. Weasly an. Sie war ihm immer noch sauer, das er eine ihrer Töchter so missachten hatte. Das hatte sie ihm noch nicht verziehen. „Mir ist egal wie sie darüber denken mögen, das Leben auf dem Land ist sehr viel angenehmer, als das in der Stadt."

Das war das erste Mal, das Ginny das von ihrer Mutter hörte, sonst war es immer das dass Land ja so öde sei und das sie unbedingt einmal mit den Mädchen in die Stadt müsse. Zumindest predigte sie das immer wieder Mr. Weasly. Dieses Thema waren sie schon so oft durch gegangen, aber Mr. Weasly hatte sich nie dazu bewegen lassen weg vom Land zu gehen.

Aber egal wer es war, Ginny wünschte niemanden das er der Feind von ihrer Mutter war. Nicht einmal Mr. Malfoy, der ihr immer merkwürdiger vor kam. Besonders seit diesen Abend.

Außerdem war es nahe zu lächerlich, wie sich ihre Mutter hier auf führte. Noch lächerlicher war aber das Benehmen von Parvati und Padma, die sich ungestüm einfach so über die Konversation hinweg setzten.

„Mr. Zabini, sie versprachen das letzte mal, als wir sie sahen, das sie einen Ball in Netherfield geben würden!", fiel Parvati mit der Tür ins Haus.

Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen, so dass niemand das sah. Typisch Parvati.

Mr. Zabini wirkte leicht überrumpelt. „Ein Ball?"

Padma nickte bekräftigend. „Auf jeden Fall. Also wenn sie ihr Wort nicht halten, da gebe es einen Skandal."

Nun lächelte Mr. Zabini wieder, es war bemerkenswert, wie schnell er sich von einem Angriff der beiden Mädchen wieder erholen konnte.

„Aber selbstverständlich stehe ich zu meinem Wort, so bald ihre Schwester genesen ist, können sie das Datum bestimmen."

Parvati und Padma warfen sich gegenseitig einen kurzen Blick zu und stießen dann einen Freudeschrei aus, der ihnen einen Missbilligenden Blick von Miss Parkinson ein brachte.

Auch Mrs. Weasly war hin und weg von dieser Geste.

„Siehst du, Parvati, genau das ist die Art, wie sich ein Gentlemen verhalten sollte."

Es war unmissverständlich, das dieses Kommentar gegen Mr. Malfoy ging.

„Das ist genau die Art von Benehmen, die man Großzügigkeit nennt."

Ginny lies sich leicht nach hinten sinken, Millicent schenkte ihre einen Mitfühlenden Blick und dann wünschte sie sich nur noch nicht hier zu sein zu zusehen zu müssen, wie ihre Mutter sich aufführte.

Das wars mal wieder….. Und nun drückt auf das kleine lilane viereck, wo GO drauf steht und schreibt mir ein Kommi.

Eure Fullmoons-Rose!!!


End file.
